


Nepetaquest

by Nicole Crucial (moilArchitect)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moilArchitect/pseuds/Nicole%20Crucial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is an idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepetaquest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user seasideheir.

KARKAT: IF YOU DRAGGED ME ALL THE WAY UP HERE TO MEET, OH SAY, GHOST NEPETA. FUCKING GREAT!  
KARKAT: I'LL HANG OUT WITH DEAD NEPETA ALL DAY LONG. HELL, EVEN SOME RANDOM NEPETA FROM A DOOMED TIMELINE. THAT WOULD BE ALRIGHT.  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW WHAT? GIVE ME FIFTY FUCKING NEPETAS! WHY THE HELL NOT. WE'LL CALL OUR JOURNEY THROUGH BLACK ENDLESS DESPAIR "NEPETAQUEST".

Once you've finished your trademark loquacious, loudmouthed rant and make your exit, once you're far enough away to find a smooth wall to sink down against, you stare at your hands in helpless frustration.

Why did you use _her,_ of all people? Why the stupid annoying roleplaying pun-happy wannabe catgirl with a stupid crush on you? Why not Sollux, or hell, even the stupid gossip seadweller? Why her?

You already know the answer--you've watched way too many romcoms (err--sociological studies) to pretend you don't--and it's stupidly frustrating. She's dead, for fuck's sake, and you were never flushed for her. (You're pretty sure, at least. You feel something coming on--a familiar wave of self-loathing, at the fact that you could even entertain the notions of flushed feelings for Nepeta, or because you never gave her a chance, or for any reason, really, you don't need much these days.)

But...

You suppose it was mildly interesting, sometimes, catching a glance or two at her completely inaccurate but at least somewhat cohesive shipping wall. And her roleplaying was stupid as fuck but at least she wasn't dumb enough to get into that FLARP shit. 

And she was probably the most kind-hearted troll you ever fucking knew.

Fuck.

_Fuuuuuck._

You are a huge nook-sucking bulge-knocking dumbass. 

Nepetaquest was over way before it even began.


End file.
